


Eleanor

by niemaodpowiedzi



Category: 12th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niemaodpowiedzi/pseuds/niemaodpowiedzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With world-class animation from Walt Disney, and starring the voice talents of Angelina Jolie and Richard Gere, comes a new feature that's great for the whole family! Based on a true story.</p><p>Recently widowed, beautiful Eleanor Aquitaine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleanor

With world-class animation from Walt Disney, and starring the voice talents of Angelina Jolie and Richard Gere, comes a new feature that's great for the whole family! Based on a true story.

Recently widowed, beautiful Eleanor Aquitaine (Jolie) catches the eye of young, handsome Prince Henry (Gere). The pair, lovers at first glance, would do anything to be together, but the evil Thomas Becket (Alan Rickman) will stop at nothing to prevent the union. A childhood friend of Prince Henry, Becket became greedy for power, convinced that a marriage to Eleanor will be his key to control over Henry's kingdom.

With the help of the court jester and Eleanor's pet, a talking golden eagle named Louis, will Henry and Eleanor be able to stop Becket's plot?

“Best...movie...in decades!” - Roger Ebert

“Two thumbs way up!” - Entertainment Weekly

“An instant classic! I loved it!” - Stephenie Meyer, author of hit series _Twilight_


End file.
